


The Most Epic Snowball Fight

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Snowball Fight, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: In the name of house unity, the returning seventh and eighth year students challenge the professors to a snowball fight.





	The Most Epic Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They being to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Harry smiled as he watched Draco and Ron strategize over a map of the school grounds. They were moving teams and running scenarios to see possible outcomes. It was like watching them play chess. All strategy and shrewd calculations. 

They were planning the battle against the professors. In the name of house unity, the returning seventh and eighth year students had challenged the faculty to a snowball fight. The younger students would be able to view from the quidditch stands while the eighth year students and the faculty battled on the pitch. The faculty members were transforming one side of the pitch, the students the other. 

Hermione had spent ages going over different techniques to make their side of the arena as difficult as possible. They had ice walls, medieval looking spikes and traps, a maze, swamps, and hidden patrols. Pansy and Theo used some controversial, but perfectly legal spells to make huge ice golems. They were spelled to maintain a defensive perimeter. Hermione had suggested infusing them with an age line so that no one over 18 could pass them without fighting them. 

The faculty members that made it past them would find a maze filled with plants and swamps. The swamps had potions triggered to explode creating noxious gases that could make you ill, petrified, or one particularly nasty one that made you have dog breath. Students would be waiting to ambush them if they made it that far.

Ron had a special trap set up just for McGonagall. He knew that if anyone made it through, it would be her. It had taken him weeks, but with Luna's help he had enchanted a giant wizard's chess set. He had set it up just beyond the swamp. 

Harry was surprised when Gregory Goyle had volunteered to lead the primary assault into the professor's territory. "It only makes sense, Harry," he'd said when asked about it. "They'll be looking for you. They'll never see me coming." His job, with Millicent and Seamus flanking him, was to destroy as many things as they could. They were to clear the path for squad two. Ginny and Cho would lead several of the quidditch players in on brooms. They had one group making enchanted snowballs, they other group spelling them to attack the professors. 

Hermione and Theo Nott would lead squad three in. It was their goal to capture the flag. They would be weaving enchantments to make themselves as invisible as possible. Stealth was their friend. 

Harry and Draco would be staying back to guard their flag. They had been practising defensive spellwork since they found out about the snowball fight. In the test runs, no one had made it past them. 

As they got closer to the battle, the school was buzzing with excitement. The younger students making bets on who would win. Everyone joking with the professors about their imminent defeat. Harry had not seen everyone so happy in a long time. He only hoped that it would make Christmas easier by having these memories. 

Finally, the day was upon them. The air was crisp and a light snow was falling. They made their way to the assigned positions on their side. As a horn sounded for them to start, Harry looked at his boyfriend. Draco's eyes were bright with anticipation. "Can I have a kiss for good luck?" Harry asked cheekily. 

"As if you don't have enough luck, Potter," Draco sneered at him before smiling broadly. He cupped the back of Harry's neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "We'll need your luck today." He pointed to the sky. 

Several professors were flying in on a team of thestrals. Harry grinned at Draco as they took defensive positions. "This is going to be the most epic snowball fight ever."


End file.
